Always
by codiemartin
Summary: Loving Klaus was never going to be easy Caroline knew that, but could she really just forget he ever existed? or would she end up losing everything just to be with him...


Caroline.. Liz shouted for the third time this morning

Caroline for heaven's sake Elena will be here soon and you still havent even showered..

'How ironic heaven? please i am immortal and even when i do die i am hundred percent sure their will be no place in heaven for a monster like me..'

I am getting up now mom just give me a minute..  
last night was dreadful he will never forgive me and even if he does how am i suppose to forgive myself? i truely hurt him but i have to leave him behind he just cant be apart of my future not yet anyway.. i need to see him No No i dont it will only make things worse i cant go through it again i dont know how i did it.. I dont love you klaus i never have i never will i could see the pain across his face i am no better then his father in fact i am worse because not only did i hurt him everything i said was a complete lie.

CAROLINE shower now before Elena gets here.. By the way have you heard from bonnie yet?

Okay okay i am going now and nope not since she sent me that postcard saying her and her mum were visiting relatives in europe..  
God i am so jelous i have never even left america! i would love go to iceland to see the northern lights or better yet maybe visit england i would love to see london.

I thought a shower was suppose to make you feel better, why do i feel worse i really wish leaving day was tomorrow for aslong as i can remember i have wanted to get out of this little town away from all the people inside it but right now their is no place i would rather be.  
I want to sit on the sofa in my fluffy pajama and eat ice cream all day i mean come on its not like the calories matter!

Mum please dont cry i dont think i will be able to leave

Oh no hunny your going its what you have always wanted.. come here give me one last cuddle. Now go and get in that car and dont you dare look back this is your future now.. i am so proud my baby girl going to college what a strong determind beautiful young woman you have become quick Go go before i make you stay..

Bye mom promise you will come and visit me like every weekend! i am going to miss you be safe and remember i love you always!  
Be safe please she is the sheriff i dont need to worry about her especially with klaus men constantly keeping an eye on her no harm will come,  
Klaus no not again please..

WE HAVE FINALLY DONE IT! i am just so sad bonnie isnt here we have been planning this for years Elena signs.

I know but she is off exploring the world with her mum i am a little bit jelous atleast she doesnt have to sit through lectures and classes! Carline says thankful that this new conversation is taking her mind of him..

The closer we get to whittmoor the more relaxed i am begginging to feel my mom was right i need this! its what i have always wanted..  
i might not grow up to be the person i wanted to be but now i have lifetime after lifetime to be something different.  
Still even now i know i need to call him its not like he can come here.. i need to say sorry i cant leave it the way i did..

Care.. i was thinking we could put our stuff in the dorm room then go out and grab a bite to eat before Damon leaves what do you think?

Elena its completely fine you and damon go and get some food i just want to get everything sorted you know what i am like.. i need to make a few phone calls anyway i will just have a bloodbag later..

Vampire Barbie who could you possibly need to call? all the friends you have are in this car and we just said bye to your mother..

Shut up damon its none of your buiness who i call..

Ohhh she wants to call lover boy make sure he hasnt killed everybody in sight because she left him..

DAMON how about you keep your stupid opinions to yourself? its not exactly like you can judge anyone! have you heard from stefan yet?

Ouch care.. i thought you was on my side, you know how bad we feel that he left but its his choice..

His choice Elena dont you think its a little bit strange that after dumping silas body nobody has heard from or seen stefan? or am i just the only one that actually cares!?

Would you look at that damon says interupting caroline god it hasnt changed abit you wouldnt even know their was a fire here. its been rebuilt to look exactly the same..

i never knew you went to college damon you could of mentioned you went to whittmoor i would of lined it off my list if i knew they accepted people like you Caroline hissed.

I wouldnt exactly say i was a student here Damon said recalling old memories he had wish would stay forgotten..

Right well everything is in the room are you sure you dont want to come for lunch Caroline Elena asked..

Trust me i am not fit for my own company right now go and enjoy your last day with damon we have all the time in the world just me and you..

I will see you later make sure you eat something Eleana shouted before shutting the door..

Finally i am alone.. i need to call him i need to hear that beautiful british accent..  
Hello... Caroline is this you? Caroline are you in danger klaus said down the phone sounded like he was getting ready to suit up and fight..

No no klaus i am fine honestly i just need to speak to you..  
Before she could say anything else someone started knocking on the door..  
REALLY i have only been in my room ten minutes who could possibly be knocking!  
Deliery for caroline the polite young man said holding the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen..  
Inside was a tiny little note that said I forgive you always love niklaus X Caroline burst into tears she ran back over to her phone..

Klaus i am..

Dont say it caroline you dont need to apoligizes to me.. i know what i am and i understand why you can't be with me but please just have one last dinner with me?

Klaus i am at whittmoor now its not like i can just jump back in damons car and tell him i need to pop home for something..  
Before she could finish her sentance the door starting knocking again..

For god sake really what is the need in this constant door knocking i just want to be alone caroline stomped her way over to the door so the person on the other side would know shes not happy and didnt want to be interupted.. as she slowly opened the door Their he was standing right in front of her with that stupid smug grin on his face..

Back to mystic falls? do you really think i would let you be alone in a car with damon Klaus laughed..

Your here oh my god your actually here Caroline said more shocked then ever..

Come please have one last dinner with me.. i need this.. if something has to be are final goodbye let it be this let it be nice let us be ourselves with noone around to judge us.


End file.
